Talk:Catboy's Great Gig/Quotes/@comment-14250-20171214160753
Closed captions changes some of the dialogue when I compare it to the original audio, in subtle ways. *"I'm gonna play a tambourine" > "I'll play a tambourine" (abbreviation of "am going to" changed to abbreviation of "will") *"Why are you worried about that?" > "Why are you worried?" (no longer specifies the assumed source of worry, changed into an open-endedquestion) *"Everyone grab your instrument" > "Grab your instrument" (no longer addresses everyone, just an unspecified instruction) *"and if you haven't already picked one for the concert" > "If you haven't picked one" (teacher misrepresented as starting a new sentence instead of continuing the previous one, and "FOR THE CONCERT" removed entirely) *"We should just cancel" > "We should cancel" (cancellation no longer described like a simple solution) *"We need to find out why and get them back" > "We need to get them back" (Gekko no longer expresses concern over why the theft happened, just reversing it) *"everything will be wrecked and ruined." > "everything will be wrecked." ("and ruined" was not captioned, despite Owlette saying it, showing a tendency to use consecutive synonyms) *"I really don't want to play them in front of" > "I really don't want to play in front of" (Catboy no longer follows up to the previous sentence discussing the instruments) *"Catboy, careful!" > "Careful!" (Owlette no longer addresses the one she is warning) *"You've REALLY knocked" > "You've knocked" (they removed the very word Gekko emphasized) *"a pop star like me needs" > "a pop star needs" (LIKE ME removed) *"It'll REALLY help my singing" > "It'll help my singing" (this time they removed NN's emphasized 'really', captioners seem to hate this word) *"I'm never afraid, but... then I thought" > "I'm never afraid. But... I thought" (THEN removed) *"Okay, if I tie" > "If I tie" (OK removed) *"concert up on stage tomorrow" > "concert tomorrow" (UP ON STAGE removed from Owlette's dialogue, especially problematic since this is the very portion which triggers Catboy into repeating it "US? Up on stage?" afterward, which they DID caption) *"all of the instruments" > "all the instruments" (Owlette's OF removed) *"playing in front of everyone" > "playing in public" (completely altered Catboy's choice of vocabulary, strange because "public" is a much more adult word unlikely to be heard from a child like Catboy, and less likely for a young audience to understand, captioners goofed badly here) *"I'm gonna choose" > "I'll choose" (same as before, captioners seem to reflexively autoreplace "I'm gonna" with "I'll", which is out-of-character for the speaker) *"He's really enjoying playing in front of everyone" > "He's enjoying playing in public" (here they combine 2 of the above complaints) This is ignoring all the many instances of uncaptioned onomatopoeic exclamations like "woo!" and so forth, often from the Ninjalinos, giving the impression they might be silently flailing their limbs unaccompanied by joyous shouts. It seems wrong that deaf watchers are missing out on some of the dialogue like this. I guess some liberties are taken because they don't think the audience can read quickly enough to keep up with some parts? Not the hugest changes. I've noticed in some other episodes they'll entirely replace some of the insults thrown by the villains like "PJ Pests" in the audio with "PJ Nincompoops" in the captions... This makes me wonder if this was perhaps the original insult they wrote the captions for but at the last minute the audio was tweaked with a different insult and then they forgot to rewrite the captions? Also wondering if anyone knows the name of the blonde glasses girl in the Masks' class who says "all the instruments are gone" at the start. She's a recurring background character and not credited in the voice acting cast. I think the only classmate who ever gets given a name is that 1 bully boy.